His Loving Touch
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Tina's memories of being on death row have been causing horrific nightmares to plague her ever since her adventure with Newt and Queenie can't bare to hear her terrified screams any longer. To help her sleep better, Queenie suggests Tina think about her goodbye with Newt on the docks that left her feeling like a schoolgirl in love. A Newtina fic.


His Loving Touch

Tina tossed and turned in her bed as nightmares plagued her mind with memories of her encounter with eternal sleep on death row. She remembered the black mass threatening to devour her whole and the sheer thought of falling into that mass made chills run throughout her body.

"Tina wake up! You're having another nightmare, please sweetie wake up!" Queenie pleaded with her sister as she shook her shoulders.

Tina's eyes fluttered open as she gasped and heaved. She laid on her bed on her back as Queenie looked at her with concern, her hands still on her shoulders. "Queenie?"

"Tina you were having another nightmare about death row again. It's getting worse, I think you should just let me remove that memory from your brain for good." Her sister said softly as she reached for her wand. Tina grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Shaking her head and looking directly into her eyes, Tina brought Queenie's hand away from her wand. "That won't be necessary Queenie. I'll be fine, it's just gonna take a while for me to get over this."

"What if you never get over that nightmare? You can't keep screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. Someone will think you're being raped or worse!" Queenie retorted as she helped Tina sit up in her bed. Wiping away beads of sweat that ran down the side of her face.

After a moment of silence between them, Queenie gently covered her sister's hand with hers as she offered a comforting smile. "Well if you won't let me remove that memory from your brain then why don't we talk about how we can stop these nightmares once and for all."

"I'm all ears if you got ideas." Tina replied as she watch her sister's gears turn in her head.

Reading her mind and searching for something specific, Queenie finally tilted her head with a newfound playfulness, making Tina feel like she was under examination. "You have some explaining to do hon."

"What do you mean?"

"You never told me that you had a romantic moment with Newt before he headed back to London."

Immediately Tina's face flushed with a rose pink blush as she quickly tried to cover up her own embarrassment. "There was nothing romantic about our goodbyes at all!"

"Stroking your hair and making you feel like a schoolgirl again doesn't qualify as romantic?" Queenie teased questioningly as she leaned closer, giggling.

Tina shook her head in denial about the whole thing. "There's nothing romantic going on between me and Mr. Scamander."

"Yeah and my relationship with Jacob was just a dream." Queenie retorted in response as she sensed her sister was beginning to crumble under her all knowing gaze. "Why're you so embarrassed about being in love with Newt? He's a perfect match for you!"

"I'm not embarrassed about anything. You're just reading too hard into things. Besides we're not getting into this tonight. We were talking about how to get rid of the nightmares remember?" Tina reminded her as she desperately tried to change the subject.

Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Queenie chuckled. "Of course! And I think I know how you can get rid of those nightmares. After all, Love triumphs over evil!"

"What are you implying?" Tina asked slowly.

Queenie placed a finger over her sister's lips as she shushed her softly. "Close your eyes and listen to me."

Doing as she was told, Tina closed her eyes obediently, waiting for her instructions.

"I want you to think about being at the docks again. Newt is standing in front of you and you're transported back to that exact moment." Queenie said softly, watching her sister's expression change as she remembered every detail of their goodbye.

The smell of the sea filled her nose and she could practically hear the boarding bell ringing in the air. And then she saw him: Newt was standing in front of her with his yellow and gray scarf wrapped around his neck and an awkward, but affectionate smile on his face.

"Now I want you to remember that touch he gave you in your moment of shy flirting. Remember how that made you feel and embrace it." Queenie instructed as she watched Tina's face become more and more like a girl hopelessly in love. "That's how you're gonna keep the nightmares away hon. He will protect you from those thoughts. You just gotta let him."

Tina slowly nodded her head silently, but before she opened her eyes Queenie quickly covered them with her hand. "Keep your eyes closed. It'll help you fall asleep faster." She stated as she helped her lay back down onto her sheets and turned off the light once again. "Goodnight Tina."

"Goodnight Queenie." She replied to her sister as she remembered Newt stroking her hair and gazing into her eyes.

The warmth of that moment spread throughout her body as she slowly drifted off back to sleep. All the while remembering his loving touch.


End file.
